One-Shots's Assassin's Creed
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: One-shots' Modern Day AC's. Will include many different AC characters.


A/N: Very first time writing AC. I only have up to Assassin's Creed Black Flag but can't play it yet since my PS3 doesn't have enough memory and I have to wait to get a new hard drive (I'm poor and can't get PS4 yet) but I pathetically watch all the AC walkthroughs so I hope these stories will be okay.

Disclaimer: Don't own AC :(

* * *

"Alright, Clara is on her way over to keep you company while I'm on my date," Evie said, walking into the family room where her, for once in his life, sick brother was on the couch. She had warned him from jumping into the lake in the middle of winter was a bad idea but he had to save his hat.

"Seriously? I think I can take care of myself," Jacob said, blowing his nose in a tissue and tossing it in the trash by the couch. "Besides, isn't kinda weird to have a ten year old watching a twenty-one year old?"

Evie laughed and kissed her brother on his forehead. "Not in the slightest. Besides, I think you both have really bonded and there's no one I trust to watch over my sick baby brother."

"What about Edward or even Ezio?"

Evie let out a laugh as she put on one of her earrings Henry gave her. "Jacob, if I let those two take care of you, I would be getting a phone call from Sargent Abberline about where I can pick you three up."

There was knock at the door and Evie turned to answer it as she grabbed her coat. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around their neighbor's child with a smile as she ushered her inside. "Thank you so much for helping out Clara."

"It's no problem Miss Frye. My mother said she's feeling a little better and was able to hold her own for a few hours. Besides, you helped take care of us it's only right to return the favor." Clara walked into the family room and laughed at Jacob before pulling out her phone. "This is so going on Facebook."

"EVIE!"

"It seems you have everything in hand," Evie laughed, looking at her phone. "Henry is here so I'm heading out. I should be back by ten."

"I will have Jacob tucked in bed by nine Evie."

"You will do no such thing you little monster," Jacob said from the couch. He heard the door shut and tilted his head back to see Clara. "So what did you bring to entertain me?"

"I got this game that I've been playing and it's really fun. We can take turns playing." Clara skipped over to the TV and started up the twins PS3 before going over to the couch, shoving Jacob's feet off the couch.

Jacob watched the title of the game and looked over at the ten year old. "Kingdom Hearts 2.5? Sounds like a kids game."

"Seriously? Almost all the teenagers and some adults in the apartment complex have this game. You'll like it, trust me."

 **1 hour later**

"You bloody bastard," Jacob yelled, smashing the X button on the controller as this little black creator kept disappearing into the ground and coming up behind him and attacking.

"That's a Shadow. Make sure to keep attacking it cause it disappears into the ground," Clara said.

"Why won't that duck and weird dog do something?"

"It's Donald and Goofy and they are. Donald casts spells and Goofy fights with his shield." Clara laughed when one of the shadows popped up and hit Sora in the back. "You really suck at this."

"Give me a break." When he finally cleared the area of those shadows creators he walked over to the chest and opened it, getting a high-potion. "Where's the money?"

"You get money when you kill the enemies. Those diamonds I told you to pick up are called munny with an "u" and two "n's" in it."

"So what are these potions for again?"

Clara hit her head with her hand and explained it all over again.

 **1 hour later**

"Damn, that is one weird dog," Jacob said, turning his head and coughing into his arm. "Why does it have three heads?"

"You really need to freshen up on your Greek Mythology. That is Cerberus. He's the dog that guards the gates of the Underworld for Hades."

"That weird guy with fire for hair?"

"Yes." She handed the controller over when she defeated Cerberus. "Now it should be easy for you."

Jacob nodded and went on his way to playing until he found out he head to defeat another monster. "Clara, can I do this?"

"Yes you can. Come on Jacob, you need to helped Hercules."

Jacob growled and started to fight this purple monster lady, and laughed when he was getting help from these friends of Sora's.

 **1 hour later**

"Clara, I am so sorry I stayed out so late," Evie said the moment she opened the door to their apartment. She had planed on getting home an hour ago but then Henry surprised her with a carriage ride through the park. She was expecting to hear Jacob whine to her about how bored he was and Clara laughing at him but that was not what she heard.

"Come on Clara, kick that cars ass," Jacob cheered.

"I'm trying but it's not that easy you know," Clara growled, almost pounding on the controller. "When it gets mad it runs you over and I'm trying to keep this building from catching on fire at the same time."

"But it's already on fire."

"I know that."

Evie just stood by the door with a smile on her face as she watched her brother and Clara play this video game. "Well, I'm glad to see no blood shed."

Jacob turned his head and waved at his sister. "Hey sis. How was your date?"

"It was great. I was hoping to be home an hour ago."

"It's alright Evie," Clara said, throwing her hands in the air when she finally defeated the Hot Rods. "I was just teaching Jacob how to play the game."

"And the TV is still in one piece I'm impressed. Are you ready to go home? I'll walk you over."

"Awe, does she have too?" Jacob whined, coughing once more into his arm and blowing his nose. "We were going to save Disney Castle."

"You can save it tomorrow. Come on Clara," Evie laughed. She waited until Clara collected her game and said goodbye before ushering her out of the apartment. When she returned Jacob was still on the couch with the TV off. "So I take it you both played nicely with one another."

"Who would've thought a grown man would have fun playing a kids game."

"Well, it doesn't surprise me you would like it since you're like a kid in the first place."

"You wound me."

"I doubt that. Now get your lazy sick ass off the couch and into bed." She watched as Jacob got up and walked passed her before she turned out all the lights.

"We're going to save Disney Castle tomorrow," Jacob said before he went into his room and closed the door. "Save it no matter what!" He yelled through the door.

Evie just laughed and went into her room. Yes, Jacob might look and sound like a big bad fighter but he had the softest heart in the world.


End file.
